1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved paint-applying roller apparatus having a spray shield and handle. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved paint-applying roller apparatus that when placed in an inverted position has a shield that will catch any paint dripping from the paint roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, both shielded and unshielded paint-applying roller frames had to be placed back into the paint pan when the user wanted to set the paint roller down, causing an inconvenience if the paint pan was not near. Also, setting the paint-applying roller apparatus in a paint pan that has just recently been filled with paint causes an excessive amount of paint to cling to the roller, causing a further inconvenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,970 shows such a shielded paint-applying roller. The paint-applying roller apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,970 protects the user from spattering paint while painting, but has to be placed back into the paint pan when the user wants to set the apparatus down. The apparatus cannot be placed on the ground or floor without dripping paint or leaving an imprint.
There is a need for a paint-applying roller apparatus that allows the user to set the apparatus down anywhere and not necessarily in the paint pan.